The Hunt
The city streets were darkened by the night sky above. The city lights mirroring the stars dotting the black sky. Across the city roofs, a silhouetted figure ran through the shadows. His face covered by the shadow from his Li, his robes danced around his feet. As each building ended, he jumped and flipped to the next, until he came to a significantly larger gap between buildings, where he jumped off, throwing chains from his sleeves he swung to the streets below. Soundlessly landing infront of a large skyscraper, he ran up it's stairs to the locked doors. He took a throwing knife out of his sleeve and used it to pick the lock. The lock snapped opened and the silhouete made his way inside. Security guards patrolled the inside of the building, but it was no challenge for the silhouete to sneak past them, using the shadows as cover. Finally he made his way to the top floor, where he gazed upon his mission objective, a Sonic Wave Emittor. There were far too many guards on this floor to sneak past, so he took out his throwing knoves and used them to pin the guards clothes against the walls. Before the guards could even take out their guns, the silhouete was upon them with martial art combat. The guards were easily defeated, and no doubt the Titans Australia had been called by now. The figure walked into a ray of moonlight, and came into view of the last guard. The Blue Spirit threw a throwing knife through the air and it sliced through the guard's gun. The guard dropped the useless weapon and ran out of the room. The Blue Spirit laughed to himself and took the glass cover off of the Sonic Wave Emittor, and placed his hands around the device. At this moment an explosion rocked the building and a part of the wall was blown apart. The dust from the blast poured into the room, and the Blue Spirit could see a silhouetted figure in the dust, no doubt the Titans had come to take him away. But as the dust settled, it was not the Titans who stood before him, but a teen male, in normal clothes and jet black hair. "Bad news dude, but that gadget is mine." "Well, I would say it was yours" the Blue Spirit said. "Let me make it easy for you. Give the gadget, go well and sound, refuse and your not going well and sound", Knightmare said while walking slowly toward The Blue Spirit, coming from the shadows revealing himself. "I don't think it wise, boy, you threatening me. It isn't something I would endorse," The Blue Spirit didn't seem to be concerned at all. Knightmare revealed his revolver from his jacket, he took it on one hand. The revolver was exageratly huge, and seemed to weight enough as two men. ´Really" ,Knightmare said calmy. "Oh right, well in that case, HIYAH!" The Blue Spirit pulled a throwing knife out of his sleeve. Knightmare twirled his revolver around his finger while smiling. "Uh oh." The Blue Spirit turned and ran across the room, jumping onto the nearest wall and climbing it. "Why they like to make it harder...that it needs to be", Knightmare grumpled as he followed the same jump, The Blue Spirit had performed. His client a wealthy Arms Dealer wanted that gadget, why? He didnt care, "A Mercenary never asks why" that´s the first rule of the job. As he was in the air, Knightmare thought when the police would arrive. He had blowen apart the wall so the silent alarms would trigger. According to the plans he would be in the building less than five minutes, time enough to subdue the guards, infiltrate the whole complex without being detected and escape. Sadly for Knightmare, The Blue Spirit wasn´t in his plans. Knightmare looked up to see The Blue Spirit flip off of the wall, landing on a light hanging from the roof. He used the lights to swing across the room to a window on the other side. As The Blue Spirit landed on the ledge, he looked back at Knightmare who was still hanging from the wall. The Blue Spirit laughed to himself in accomplishment. Knightmare pushed himself with his own arm to the same window that The Blue Spirit used to escape. While in the air Knightmare shot four rounds from his revolver at him. The Blue Spirt jumped outside und upwards to the roof, out of Knightmare's sight. He then started to run along the roof of the building in order for him to escape. When he was stopped dead in his tracks by six figures standing before him Titans Australia had come to fight him once again. "You know for a spirit, your pretty easy to catch," said Arrowette, leader of Titans Australia. "Now how can I be easy to catch, if you haven't caught me yet?" Asked The Blue Spirit. "He has a point," argued Aero. "Really, what danger am I? I am just a simple theif, not out to harm anyone, or endanger anyones life. Just looking out for myself." The Blue Spirit walked slowly up to Arrowette. "Becasue if I was a real dange to you, I would be doing something incredibly stupid," he turned and pointed at Knightmare, "like that." The Blue Spirit backflipped over the titans, and ran away from the shots being fired by Knightmare. "Titans, GO!" One of the bullets hit The Blue Spirit´s hands making the gadget rush into the sky. "Now Titans...good night!", Knightmare declared softly as he shot a small Air conditioning divice nearby. A blinding light appeared for some seconds, enough for Knightmare to jump and catch the gadget, and run away. Knightmare keep jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he got to a Helicopter landing zone on a building. He put the gadget on the ground and waited, the Titans and The Blue Spirit weren´t a big deal to fight. The Blue Spirit grasped his hand in pain, as the Titans surrounded him. "Your injured, surrender," called out Arrowette, with an energy arrow in her bow. Vox was streaming purple lightning through his arms, Aero was in a fighting stance, Argent's hands were glowing red as she floated above The Blue Spirit, Risk was in a fighting position also, and Impulse's legs had small sparks of statis energy pulsating. The Blue Spirit had thought of a plan. "Not today!" At this The Blue Spirit jumped into the air, kicking Argent back into Impulse who caught her and fell to the ground. Arrowette fired her arrow as The Blue Spirit threw a knife at it, the arrow exploded throwing her and Vox back across the roof. Now Aero and Risk ran in, Risk threw a punch, which The Blue Spirit evaded by jumping onto his shoulders. And at this moment Aero had unintentionally blasted a wave of air into Risk, as The Blue Spirit jumped off and persued Knightmare. As he ran, Arrowette was firing arrows, three at a time. The Blue Spirit had trouble dodging them, but he managed. Having to jump the gaps between roofs meant that Impulse couldn't continually use her super speed and had to stop at the gaps. The Titans were slowly catching up, and The Blue Spirit had to do something to get them off his back, and fast. He took a throwing knife out of his sleeves and threw three each to his left and right, which hit the support beams for large radio towers. They both fell as The Blue Spirit jumped over them, trapping the Titans on the roof, for now at least. Just ahead he could see Knightmare, standing just off to the side of a helicopter pad, with the Sonic Wave Emittor resting on the ground beside him. As The Blue Spirit was only a few metres away, Knightmare heard him running and picked up the Sonic Wave Emittor, The Blue Spirit jumped and kicked him across the otherside of the helicopter pad. Knightmare dropped the device half way across the pad, and it was now an even distance between both theifs. "Nice try Daydream," The Blue Spirit mocked, "but your not getting away with that," he said pointing at the Sonic Wave Emittor. "What Will stop me?" Knightmare laughed, while he began to disapear as thin air, he soon was invisible. "People like you often have nine lives, that´s good. I can kill you nine times, and I will enjoy it" Knightmare´s voice came from somewhere. The Blue Spirit looked around the roof, unable to see his enemy. He closed his eyes and attempted to hear for sounds of movemen, but he heard none. As he could not find Knightmare, The Blue Spirit ran to the Sonic Wave Emittor sitting on the ground a few metres away. He didn't care about stopping Knightmare, he just wanted the tech. Centimeters away from the Sonic Wave Emittor, The Blue Spirit saw as it began to dissapear just as Knightmare did. Soon he was alone on the platform, the Titans were also on their way. The Blue Spirit had an idea, which should work if Knightmare was still on the landing pad. As The Blue Spirit reached inside his sleeves, he span around, letting chains swing out of each of his sleeves. As he span the chains travelled around the landing pad, when he felt the chains make contact with something, or someone. But Knightmare was no longer on the landing pad, The Blue Spirit had hit an airconditioning machine. Knightmare was observing from a safe distance awaiting for the Titans to arrive, and most important a chance to kill two birds with one shot. The Blue Spirit was surely a great robber, he had shown it tonight. "A great robber, a great price for his head" Knightmare whispered as the Titans came closer. "As are you," said Arrowette from behind him, arrow sitting in her bow. "No Skill", Knightmare whispered as he began to vanish the same way he did infront of The Blue Spirit. A gunshot was heard from the air, where Knightmare appeared above Arrowette. He had shot with his revolver at her, he wanted to evaluate her skill and pysche. She could choose between hitting him and hurt him or get the bullet off route and protect herself. Either way, he would shoot her again right in the hand. "Titans, GO!" Risk yelled leading Vox, Argent, Impulse and Aero towards The Blue Spirit, who threw multiple knives from his sleeves. Floating in the air, Argent created a wall of red energy constructs which blocked the knives, then the wall morphed into a gigantic hand and shot out towards The Blue Spirit, who jumped over it, landing with a roll, evading Risks punch and throwing him to the other side of the landing pad. Impulse sped towards The Blue Spirit, but he jumped to the side and flung his arm out, catching Impulse in the neck and ripping the wind from her lungs. She collapsed as Aero shot spirals of air towards him, which hit. The Blue Spirit recovered from the hit and landed on his feet, below which the ground began to rumble. It was now The Blue Spirit realised Vox was nowhere to be seen. A beam of purple lightning flew out of the ground, throwing The Blue Spirit metres into the air, and Argent created a hand shaped energy construct which caught him, holding him tight. Faster than lightning strikes, Arrowette strung two arrows in her bow and fired them. One arrow hit the bullet, deflecting it, the other arrow was headed straight for Knightmare's chest. "She's good", Knightmare thought in his mind. Arrowette seemed like a fit enemy, sadly he had no time to play. The sound of gunshot was heard, Knightmare had shot a bullet directly at the arrow hitting it in the air, breaking into two deformed pieces. The bullet continued it's path unperturbed to Arrowette. it was heading to it's belly. Arrowette froze in fear, she could see the bullet speeding towards her stomach, but could do nothing to stop it. It was as Arrowette prepared herself for death, that a purple hole appeared in the roof below Arrowette's feet, and she fell through. As she fell, she felt her stomach wrench and stretch until her feet hit the ground again. Vox had teleported her to safety. "Are you alright?" Vox asked. Breathless, Arrowette nodded. Vox then looked up at Knightmare, frowning. He then put his hands together, purple electricity sparking around his finger tips, until a small purple ball of energy began to form. It got bigger, bigger, until it was the size of Vox's chest. Vox then pushed it out infront of himself, where it shot out at Knightmare, hit him in the chest, and threw him across the roof. Knightmare fell down at lightning and hit the road on a brutal fashion. A giant crater formed from the violent impact. The cloth of Knightmare was damaged, in some parts burnt, his jacket was still sending smoke into the surrounding area. In once jump Knightmare got up. "It hurt...", a small ray of blood streaming down his mouth. Knightmare stared at sky, as the Tech fell from it. He had thrown the Emittor in the air before being hit. Knightmare jumped and catched the tech in the air. He again began to dissolve. Vox watched Nightmare disapear, but before he had completely turned invisible, Vox opened a portal in the ground, jumped through it and came out right behind Nightmare. With his elongated claws, Vox slashed and Knightmare's back, then again shot lightning from his hands, which swallowed the thief and threw him towards Arrowette, who was frozen in shock. Vox then ran on all fours towards Knightmare, who was sprawled across the floor. Vox jumped and his claws began to spark with purple electricity, he was hit in the chest with a punching glove trick arrow. Arrowette lowered her bow and ran to Knightmare. "Vox! What is wrong with you!" Arrowette was extremely angry. "You could have killed him," she said, grabbing Knightmare's hands. "Are you alright?" Knightmare was striked. He was caught off guard, lethal mistake for someone like him, he was lucky enough to cheat death this time. The blood erupted from Knightmare injuries, the claws ripped terribly his skin. He had to regenerate the tissue back... or else his Hemophilia will take care of what Vox didn't finish. "No...", Knightmare said worried, he could attack or flee. Either way he was a wounded beast now. Arrowette took a roll of bandages out of her utility belt, and began to rap them around Knightmare's back and chest. The blood continued to seep through them regardless of how many bandages she applied. "Risk! Argent! Over here now!!" Arrowette called out. Risk and Argent ran up to Arrowette. "Argent, use your energy constructs to apply pressure to the bandages." Argent nodded and carried out her order. "What about me?" Risk asked. "Hold back Vox," Arrowette said sadly, as she looked over at Vox, who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Risk ran over to Vox and knelt down next to him. "I, I can't, ARGH!" Vox yelled in pain. "I can't control myself." "What should I do?" Risk asked, beginning to panic. "My brain, it needs to, ARGH! It needs to be, AAAAH, SHUT OFF!" Vox screamed. "But, uh, how do I shut off your brian?" Risk asked, now very nervous. Vox was now having violent fits on the ground, and was unable to answer the question. "Shut off your brain? I can't kill you, so?" Risk was now really panicking. Vox was starting to glow purple, and spark electricity off in all directions. Nervously, Risk picked up Vox by the scruff of his shirt, and hit him across the face, knocking him out cold. Vox calmed down and stopped glowing. "The guy is unstable, I fought the girl for a while...that's key if she's in danger he will go crazy", Knightmare thought on a malicious tone. "Now I just need a way to get out...under their noses", he contined on his thought. "Suuuuua! My heart..", Knightmare had forced his heart to stop beating, and old Savernyan trick the S.A.I.C had. He would be in a commatose-like state for some hours. His wounds would regenerate by then. Hopefully this would cause some type of tension on the team, what kind of hero was Vox that he almost killed someone while on rampage? "Argent...", Knightmare weakly whispered, as he tried to grasp Argent's hair and fell on her arms. He began to go away as if he was knock-out, it seemed like a heart attack. Althought it was a hyper-sleep, a hibernation of some hours. He had to play the ace now, or else he would end on a max security prison. Category:Role Play Category:Titans Australia Episode